brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
5520134 Testflug TC13
|Ages = |Released = 1996 |Theme = Time Cruisers }} 5520134 Testflug TC13 was a German Time Cruisers audio drama released in 1996. Runamuck on Eurobricks has created an English transcript here: https://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?/forums/topic/85529-german-lego-castle-audio-dramas/ Plot It's the year 3777. Prof. Cyber has invented three time machines with the help Tim and Robbie Robot (his first invention): the 6493 Flying Time Vessel (called flybo in story), 6492 Hypno Cruiser ,(called Navigator in story) and the 6491 Rocket Racer (called scooti in story) (for very short time travels). They finished building them 5 months ago and are just putting on the finishing touches, but they haven't tested them yet because the professor's boss, the Minister of Past and Future, forbids it. His reason for this is that "a trip to the past is dangerous and, above all, useless". And so, with increasing frustration, they just keep perfecting the machines. However, while the professor is performing improvement #203 on the time machine, the minister calls them to inform them that there has been a "small incident" at the large factory where they produce a medicine for heart diseases (the incident being that it burned down) and that he needs the professor's help since this was the only factory it was being produced in due to cutting costs and they can't produce it naturally anymore because the plant they would need for it, digitalis purpurea, has been extinct for centuries. And so, prof. Cyber and Tim plan to retrieve the plant from the past. The prof calls this mission TC13 as a reference to Apollo 13, with the "TC" standing for "Tim & Cyber" or "Time Cruiser". The next morning, they take off in the Flybo and travel to the year 1996 which is the Lego Town era. They attempt to land at the airport but cause too much commotion as they nearly collide with the Patriot Jet, so they decide to keep flying. They pass a big fire truck and the Eagle Stunt Flyer. As they fly over the Metro PD station, the policemen mistake them for a UFO and force them to land. They are brought in for questioning, and after the policemen don't believe them that they are time travelers, they get thrown in jail on the prison island. They escape by blasting one of the guards with their time cannon, a device that sends objects into the null-time (a sort of hub zone through which the time cruisers have to travel to get from time to time) for a short time, and pretend to have kidnapped him and would only return him in exchange for their freedom. They travel to the year 2000 where they come upon a race track. Once there, Tim's annoying talking pet monkey Ingo (known as Ali in story), who stowed away on the ship, jumps off onto a salvage crane and drives onto the race track, but they manage to save him, inadvertently causing most of the racers to crash and the one in the last position to win the race. Afterwards they return to the Zero-time and lie down to rest. During his sleep, prof. Cyber accidentally presses a button and causes the Flybo to crash in the Aquazone. They watch as some Aquasharks trap their vessel in algae and retrieve a crystal, until the Aquanauts come to help them. They bring them to their HQ where they have a pleasant conversation with their leader. Unfortunately it is never specified if is on the Earth's ocean floor or that of another planet, or what time it is set in, but Aquazone (the leader did mention that he has heard of Flybos being constructed several decades ago, so it is set some time after Time Cruisers. After they take off again they find out that the gizmo that determines which time they travel to isn't working, so they crash land again. They find themselves in front of a pitch black mountain called the Mountain of Mutants on the planet Spyrius (. A UFO flies by as the Spyrius Robo-Guardian moves towards them, but an Explorien ship comes in to fight off the robot until they can make another time jump. This time they land in the Wild West in front of Fort Legoredo where the cavalry and the sheriff fight off a raid by bandits. Ali starts hitting the gizmo with a hammer, seemingly fixing it, so they attempt another jump, but the fix was only temporary, so they crash once more in the year 1199. The ship is critically damaged. They meet king Richard the Lionheart and his knights (who I'm guessing are supposed to be the Royal Knights ) and save them from a dragon attack by shooting it with their time cannon. Therefore, they are treated as honored guests at the castle. Oddly enough, the king believes them that they are time travelers and gives them the materials they need to repair their cruiser as well as the plant they were looking for from Cerlin(pronounced Zerlin) the Wizard's herb garden. Finally, they return safely to the present. External links * Audio drama website Category:Time Cruisers Category:1996 media Category:Audio dramas Category:5000000 sets